


The Empty Room At The End Of The Hall

by Chandelier_s_Notebook



Series: Still A Familial Unit Through It All [16]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandelier_s_Notebook/pseuds/Chandelier_s_Notebook
Summary: Techno moves up north to get away from it all. To take a break. To escape. He just wishes his family was a little closer than they were.Techno doesn’t mind the cold. But he does mind that’s there is not warmth coming from the empty room at the end of the hall.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Still A Familial Unit Through It All [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179956
Kudos: 30





	1. Sometime A Break Is Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Song Fic - Towards the Sun by

##  _Turn your face towards the sun;_  
 _Let the shadows fall behind you_

Techno’s life was full of bloodshed. Senselessly murdering others left, right, and centre. Looting their dead bodies for supplies. Throwing people off of cliffs. He got so good that he would occasionally go in with nothing but his bare fist against those with the strongest swords. He wasn’t stupid about it though, he would have a friend to play support in those times.

But that was years ago. He’s tampered it down a bit, but sometimes it still comes through. At least he can put it to good use farming, murdering cows and pigs for their meat.

Sometimes when he was in for-fun tournaments, his bloodthirstiness came through, ruining his easy going mood. At least his teammates never seem to mind when that part of him comes back through.

He’s trying. He can do better.  
 ~~but it’s hard~~


	2. Room At The End Of The Hall

Techno’s a little cold. He’s used to it. He made an empire in the snow before. He didn’t mind the cold. Of course his potatoes minded the cold, but he could make artificial light for them like he did last time.

He could make a new house here. He could make it home.

Things had changed so much since the last time he had made a home in the cold.

He was enveloped by it. He was surrounded by it. It was comforting.

He sometimes wondered if that was a good thing.

Techno regrets not being a better big brother.  
Techno regrets always punching Tommy down.  
Techno regrets never even saying “tough love” to try and soften the blow.  
Techno regrets becoming someone Tommy flinches away from.  
Techno regrets alienating himself from Tommy.  
Techno regrets many things.

_But there’s one thing he doesn’t regret: is letting Tommy into his life._

Phil comes into his home. He doesn’t mind Phil in his home. Phil lived with him the last time he set up his base in the cold. He doesn’t mind Phil in his space.

And he’s not saying that he placate himself on the situation. He doesn’t mind.

He doesn’t mind the new cold breeze whipping about the place. He doesn’t question the new music setup in his foyer, tucked away in the corner, filling up the empty space.

_He hates it. He hates it. He hates it._

He doesn’t mind it. He doesn’t mind the cold. He’s used to the cold. He lives in the cold. He thrives in the cold.

_He hates it. He hates it. He hates it._

He minds the empty room at the end of the hall.

No not that one. Not the one on the left. He doesn’t mind that one. The cold breeze lives there. Sends a shiver down his spine every time he goes down the end of the hallway. That one’s fine. Besides, he’s got a deal with his patron to bring him back. Might take a while though. It’s a good thing he’s one of the favourites in the actual Blood God’s eyes.

He minds the one on the right. The empty room on the right. Fitted for his little brother. ~~Fine he'll admit it.~~ Empty. And it will be for a long time. The boy that should be occupying that room, and smuggling his bestfriend into the bottom bunk, isn’t here. Nor is he on good terms with that friend of his (Phil said so himself).

Techno didn’t mind Tommy; no matter what he said, or his actions screamed. He didn’t mind the silence before Tommy came barging into their lives. But now that that he had, his absence was deafening. What made it worse, was that he couldn’t count on his little brother coming home before the morning sun.

Techno didn’t mind the cold. The cold was his friend. The cold was his blanket.

What he did mind, was not having Tommy’s warmth tucked into his side, cape draped over his shoulders, because _he_ couldn’t stand the cold.


End file.
